Every Day is Monday, Until It's Not
by IMSLES
Summary: Tony is reliving a nightmare and tries to change it so that life can go on.  Winner of the NFA Groundhog Day Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Everyday is Monday, Until It's Not

Ch. 1

"NO, MCGEE!" Tony screamed his warning as he saw his partner moving out from behind the dumpster. The rifleman was looking right at him and with no delay pulled the trigger. The thundering shot was answered by another from Tony's own gun. It didn't play out in slow motion the moment it happened, but the replay that went through his mind made it appear so every detail became sharper the next time he saw it. The only positive part of the vision was the shot he made that put an end to the shooter.

The rest of the day was hazy. Answering questions from Gibbs, Ziva and the director. Watching Ducky and Jimmy taking Tim's body- that was the hardest part. Realizing that nothing could be done to bring his Probie, his partner, his friend back. Someone drove him home and helped him into his apartment. He must've eaten, or perhaps hunger was a pang he'd never feel again.

It wasn't necessarily mandatory to take leave, though he'd be on desk duty until the case was closed. Tony needed to be around people, even those who might look at him accusingly. His car was in the lot so he drove himself to the Navy Yard. Everything seemed disjointed; his guilt and grief still heavy on his soul. Yet the things passing by gave him a sense of déjà vu.

A yellow Mustang convertible with the top down stopped next to him. A beautiful blond woman at the wheel looked over at him and smiled. Tony felt he'd seen her somewhere before. Yesterday morning on his way to work, he remembered as the light changed and she was gone taking the next right turn.

Tony shook his head. If every morning was going to bring her to his attention things might one day be better. As he reached headquarters he was filled once again with the dark reality that he wasn't going to see the man who'd become like a brother to him. He parked and made his ay to the front doors to go through security.

"Good Morning, Agent DiNozzo," Max greeted. "Hope your Monday's not a moan day."

Tony put his belongings back on his person. "It's Tuesday Max," he corrected quietly.

Max looked at him quizzically having heard the remark. "No. It's Monday for sure."

Tony shook his head wondering if the aging security guard was wandering into dementia or maybe it was the bottle.

The elevator ride was somber. For the first time Tony was questioning if he should've stayed home. Seeing the empty desk and seeing the sadness in everyone's eyes, well maybe not Gibbs' eyes, he'd have his hidden well enough, would be near to impossible to bear.

Reaching his floor he watched his feet as he made his way to his desk. He dropped his bag behind his seat and folded himself into his chair putting his head down on his folded arms atop his desk.

"Why so gloom?" Ziva asked.

Mumbling into his elbow Tony automatically corrected, "You mean glum, Ziva." He snapped his head up and looked at her smirking at him. He was expecting to see her looking as down as he was. Didn't she care about losing a team member?

"Maybe he's hung over Ziva. We should try to keep our voices DOWN! Tim ended his reply loudly.

Tony nearly fell over sliding his chair back and standing at the sound of McGee's voice. _'What the…?' _he thought. _'Maybe I am hung over.'_ He recalled his yesterday morning to be similar. Sunday night he'd watched some college basketball until late with a few friends from his alma mater.

"What is it Tony?" Ziva asked a bit alarmed at Tony's sudden rising. Noticing the color on his face fading slightly, she said "You're not coming down with something I hope."

"I hope he's not letting something come up," Tim looked with concern toward his partner.

Tony wasn't sure what to think. Had it all been a dream? Was he awake now? He sunk back into his chair rubbing his face with his hands. When he pulled his hands from his eyes he glanced at Ziva who was still looking wary and turned to look to his right and saw Tim preparing to come to his aid.

"No, I'm okay," he held up his hand stopping McGee in the process of getting up. "Must've had one too many last night after all," he tried to smile. Coming to the conclusion that no matter what the reasoning he was going to go with the nightmare of seeing Tim killed before his eyes was just that- a nightmare.

Still everything around him seemed oddly familiar. Not familiar like he'd been there every weekday and countless weekends for the past ten years, but like he'd been dropped into a day he already experienced. Dispelling those thoughts he checked his email.

"Now that's strange," he mumbled.

"What is strange?" Ziva asked.

"Besides your bat sense of hearing?" Tony threw back still wondering why all the email he was looking at seemed like yesterday's email, but yesterday had been Sunday. Wasn't it?

Ziva glared, but soon stood to approach Tony's desk. "You are not looking well. Is something wrong?" she said with evident concern.

Not wanting to admit how crazy he must be getting Tony smiled. "I'm fine Zee-Vah. My email is acting up is all," he explained signing out before she could look at it.

Before any more could be said Jimmy came walking into the bullpen with a stack of files he was attempting to put on Gibbs' desk. He misjudged the edge and before Tony could warn him they fell to the floor. Tim got up quickly to help.

Jimmy sighed, "Great! Now Dr. Mallard will be fit to be tied since he's expecting me right back." He began sorting papers and sliding them into the folders.

"We will help you Jimmy," Ziva offered taking a quick look over her shoulder at Tony who seemed frozen in place with his mouth agape.

'_Whoa,'_ Tony thought, _'Either I am reliving this day again or I'm psychic, because I knew that was going to happen. Not because Palmer often is fumbling things, but because I saw it happen just like it did.'_

Tim's voice brought him back to the present, whatever the present was, "Come on Tony. Give us a hand."

He jumped from behind his desk and helped to sort the files. While they finished Gibbs appeared watching them silently. It took a few moments before his presence was recognized by Tony, "Hey, Boss. We've got this under control."

"Uh huh," Gibbs replied sipping from his cup.

Once all the files were stacked on Gibbs' desk Jimmy high-tailed it back to autopsy with a quick "Thanks everybody," tossed over his shoulder.

As they watched him rushing off the phone rang. Tony's gut clenched. He went to his desk and began to gather his gear before Gibbs gave the order. Silently he pled that it wasn't a premonition he'd experienced.

"Gear up," Gibbs ordered eyeing Tony speculatively, but kept going toward the elevator.

"Where we going Boss?" Tim asked entering the elevator.

"Warehouse District on the Southside," Tony mouthed as Gibbs answered. Tony standing behind everyone in the rear dropped his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Getting to the scene they saw a perimeter set up by the Metro police and a SWAT team at the ready for any orders. Gibbs was given all the details. A lone shooter was on a rooftop and so far had shot a petty officer who just happened to park in a lot near an empty warehouse to do some shopping at a mall nearby. It wasn't known if she had been targeted or not, but the shooter had shot at the first officer who arrived to help the young woman. She was currently still lying where she fell. No way to tell if she was alive or not. No replies other than returned fire were given when they attempted to talk with the shooter.

Gibbs directed his agents on where to go to get a line on the shooter. Tony cringed fearing what happened in his 'vision' was going to reoccur. He saw Tim behind the dumpster and peered up to the roof in time to see the glint of sun off the metal of the rifle. He looked back to see Tim moving to get his own look.

"NO MCGEE!" Tony screamed. But just like before he was too late. His shot was just as spot on, but the death of his friend went unchanged.

Again things passed in a haze. Only this time he was filled with more anger that he didn't do something, anything to stop it. Gibbs was losing patience with him and had Ziva take him home before he slapped him so hard he'd end up in the hospital.

"Get it together, DiNozzo," he ordered as Ziva walked him away.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Everyday is Monday, Until It's Not

Ch. 2

The next morning was harder to get out of bed. He knew Gibbs would still be upset with his behavior on top of losing yet another agent. 'I've got to learn to keep my mouth shut,' Tony berated himself. He showered and once again found his car parked in its usual spot.

When he stopped at the light he spotted the blond in her yellow convertible. He managed a distracted wave at her smile. Again she turned off and he continued on his journey to the Navy Yard.

He waited again to get through security. Max greeted, "Good morning, Agent DiNozzo. Hope your Monday's not a moan day."

Tony froze gathering his belongings and must've appeared on the verge of passing out because a few people came to support him as he found himself sitting on the floor.

"Are you okay Agent DiNozzo? Would you like me to call Agent Gibbs? Or perhaps Dr. Mallard?" Max asked clearly concerned by the state he was in.

Taking a few deep breaths, Tony shook his head. "No, Max. Thanks. I'm alright. Must've been something I ate this morning," Tony smiled weakly, but didn't really fool anybody looking at him. They helped him to stand and he thanked them a bit embarrassed at almost fainting.

'What is going on?' he asked himself. 'I feel like Bill Murray in Groundhog's Day. Only this is a lot worse than being snowed-in in Punxsutawney!'

Tony dragged himself to his desk. Before he saw anyone he heard Ziva's voice asking, "Why so gloom?"

He forced himself to look at McGee's desk. There he sat paused in his typing smirking. "Maybe he is hung over Ziva. We should try to keep our voices DOWN."

Tony shook his head yet again. Of all days to be caught in a time loop or whatever this was. Why couldn't it have been a more positive day? He began to think about the movies and television shows that involved similar events. Sure this was real life, but wasn't the way to get out of the loop changing the outcome.

Just then Jimmy walked in with the files. Tony tried to reach him to take the files, but ended up bumping him and causing him to make a bigger mess.

"What did you do that for? Now Dr. Mallard will be fit to be tied since he's expecting me right back," Jimmy whined as he began sorting the files. Tony dropped down to help him as Tim and Ziva joined them.

Like the previous two days Gibbs showed up, Jimmy put the files on Gibbs' desk and the phone rang.

Tony hung his head, 'Not again. Please not again!'

"Grab your gear," Gibbs ordered and the agents followed him out.

"Where we going Boss?" Tim asked.

"Warehouse District on the Southside," Tony answered along with Gibbs who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Lucky guess," Tony shrugged dreading the events that were going to take place.

If there was a way to get the shooter before McGee got shot he would take it, but the rifleman was too well hidden until he shot at Tim.

'I can't let McGee die. Not again!' Tony racked his brain trying to figure out a way to alter the outcome. 'There's only one thing I can do,' Tony conceded.

As he saw the glint of sun off the rifle and McGee start to move he ran in front of his partner taking the bullet meant for Tim. McGee shot the rifleman and came to Tony's side. "What were you thinking?" he accused trying to apply pressure to the wound in Tony's chest.

Forcing the words out Tony said, "Saving your sorry life, Probie." Darkness came and then nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Everyday is Monday, Until It's Not

Ch. 3

His alarm sounded. Tony looked up at his ceiling. _'It's not possible!'_ He got up and prepared for work. _'Well sacrificing myself wasn't the answer,' _he thought. _'It's got to be something else.'_

He left almost missing the smiling blond in the Mustang, as his thoughts were concentrating on how to save McGee and get out of this no good day.

He passed as quickly as possible past Max. Saying he would try not to have a moan day and giving the older man a smile. If he only knew how much of a moan day it was becoming. Instead of going up the bullpen he went down to autopsy and got the files for Gibbs, saving Jimmy the trip.

"Thanks Tony. We really are behind on some of our reports. Dr. Mallard has been on a real tear to get them done. Don't know how you knew about these files, but I'm not complaining," Jimmy smiled.

"Yes, thank you Anthony. Mr. Palmer has plenty of reports to correct and refile," he looked sternly at his young protégé.

"I'm on them Dr. Mallard," Jimmy practically saluted and quickly went to the computer to get to work.

Tony gave the M.E. a wave as he left with the files. He put them on Gibbs' desk and smiled at Ziva and Tim. He hadn't quite figured out how to alter Tim's demise, but at least this day was starting off better.

This time when they got to the warehouse district and Gibbs began to order out their positions, Tony spoke up.

"Boss?"

Gibbs stopped and looked questioningly at his senior agent, "Yeah DiNozzo?"

Trying to ignore the icy stare he suggested, "I think we should try to get behind the shooter and maybe set up a decoy behind that dumpster." He pointed at the place McGee had been destined to meet his doom.

"Hmm? Why is that?" Gibbs leaned his head to the side curious to hear Tony's reason.

Going with the only answer his boss could appreciate, Tony answered, "My gut."

Gibbs gave him a nod and worked out the decoy details with the SWAT team. They would position one of their men in McGee's place dressed in his full protective gear. He'd only expose himself to get the shooter's attention then retreat back behind the dumpster. It would hopefully be enough of a distraction for the agents to gain access to the roof and apprehend the shooter.

Tony led the way not wanting to miss their opportunity. As the rifleman took his shot, missing the decoy, Tony jumped from the door at the top of the stairs, "NCIS put the weapon down," he ordered.

The man turned to face Tony swinging the rifle in his direction; four shots rang out, dropping the shooter where he stood. Tony looked back to see Ziva, Tim and Gibbs with guns still aimed at their target.

"Whoa, thanks for the backup," Tony looked at each of his team members and gave a special nod to McGee. The relief that he was still alive and the danger gone was almost palpable.

"Come on. Let's process this and get things wrapped up," Gibbs barked.

"On it Boss," the three agents replied.

Tony drove home hoping that tomorrow would come. _'Please let this nightmare be over,_' he prayed.

He tossed and turned most of the night waking up exhausted. He went through his morning routine not sure if he'd get to work and find it to be Tuesday or not.

When he spotted the yellow Mustang in his side mirror he almost groaned. Today though the blond was not alone and was seated in the passenger seat. Behind the wheel was a large bodied muscular mammoth looking man with his arm around her shoulders. She looked behind the driver and waved her fingers at Tony smiling. Tony wisely didn't return any sentiment as the dark haired driver turned his gaze his way.

Tony shouted out, "Nice ride."

The man smiled in appreciation and returned, "Yours, too." As the light changed he turned off where the Mustang usually did.

'_Something different,'_ Tony mused. _'That's a good sign. I hope.'_

When he got to the Navy Yard Max wasn't at his post and the guard assisting him through didn't offer any clue to the day. Tony shrugged and still trying to wake up got on the elevator.

He made it to his desk and dumped his gear.

He glanced at Ziva who looked a little concerned, but didn't say anything when Tony held up a hand to silence her. He looked over at McGee's desk which wasn't occupied. Tony looked back to Ziva, "Where's McGee?" a panic almost rising.

Ziva's eyes widened at Tony's urgency. "He is with the director discussing yesterday's shooting. Vance is insisting on speaking to each of us individually. You're the only one he hasn't called on yet."

Tony frowned at that, but decided he'd relay only the facts from yesterday's yesterday.

While he waited he opened his email relieved that it was different from Monday's. Yes he managed to get out of that time loop. Now hopefully things would go well the rest of the day.

"Vance wants to see you Tony," Tim patted his back on his way to his desk.

Tony took a deep breath and headed for the stairs. He stopped on the landing and looked down at his teammates and smiled. Things were going to move forward and as always they would each have the other's six. He slapped the railing and strode to the director's office smiling.


End file.
